poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin Gets Married
Calvin Gets Married/The Greedy Mink is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Cartoonlover and Magic-is-cute. Premise Calvin and Wendy are getting married, but Calvin starts to get stressed out with making his wedding perfect. Later, Smokey tries to become generous by eating and sharing a mystical fruit with his friends, but becomes greedy after eating them alone. Plot Act 1: Calvin Gets Married Part One (The day before the wedding, Calvin is getting married.) Calvin: Oh boy. Tomorrow is the wedding and I'm already nervous. (Winky enters.) Winky: Hi, Cal! (Calvin notices Winky.) Calvin: Oh. Hello, Winky. Winky: I'm happy that you and Wendy are going to get married. Calvin: Yeah. (Gulps) So am I. Winky: What's the matter? Calvin: I just hope nothing goes wrong. Winky: What do you mean? Calvin: Well, it's a big day for Wendy and I. I don't want the slightest thing to go wrong. Winky: Don't worry, Cal. Nothing can go wrong. Calvin: I hope you're right. Act 2: The Greedy Mink Part One (Smokey is in his room writing in his journal.) Smokey: (Thinking) Dear journal. Last week was an interesting one. Let me tell you about it. (A flashback shows Holly's Puppy Pound, where Smokey, Gloomy, Sarge, Buffy, Stuffy, Sparky, Jazzy, Spunky, and Twitchy are arriving at the gates for the Puppy Pound Games. Cooler comes out to greet them.) Sarge: Thanks for inviting me and the gang to the Pound Puppy Games. Cooler: Pleasure. Everybody from all divisions is coming and they all made donations to the animal shelters in town. Smokey: Donations? Gloomy: You mean you didn't make a donation, Smokey? Smokey: Oh, that. Uh, heh heh. Well, my salary was docked. I don't have much. (Stuffy, Buffy and Sparky glare at Smokey.) Stuffy: Come now, Smokey. The least you could do is spare some change. Buffy: Yeah! What's wrong with you? Sparky: I don't think Smokey should participate in the Puppy Pound Games. Don't you agree, Cooler? Cooler: No, we shouldn't exclude him just for that. He probably wanted to make a bigger donation but he was running short. Just leave it alone, guys. It's no big deal. Smokey: Thanks, Cooler. I really did want to donate. Cooler: Anytime, Smokey. Let me see what team you're in... Smokey and Gloomy will be in the same team as Marcus, Momo and Tony. Smokey: Cool! (Later, Smokey is thinking about not donating.) Smokey: Why didn't I make a donation? Maybe I should be more generous. But how can I? (Later, Smokey is at a computer researching about generosity.) Smokey: Let me see if I can find out about being generous. (Howler enters.) Howler: Aroo! Howdy, Smokey. Smokey: Oh. Hi, Howler. I didn't see you. Howler: What are you looking up? Smokey: Generosity. Howler: Generosity? Smokey: Yep. I forgot to donate for the Puppy Pound Games since my division is part of the Holly's Puppy Pound group. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Calvin Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Casey Category:Fan made episodes starring Smokey